Harry potter and the prince of Xing
by Black2Knight
Summary: What if Edward, Ling and Envy ended up in England. Will hilarity ensue? Or will there be bloodshed on both their side and the wizarding side? And will Edward ever get to accept the fact that in this world, he's a wizard. R&R
1. Chapter 1

_Basically this story is an alternate take on what Envy would do as in the anime and manga you all know that he turns into a beast. However in this story he uses another method in order to dispatch Ling and Edward and pulls himself and the two of them into England, where Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry resides._

_I might continue the second chapter soon once I get enough reviews, but for now expect to wait. I still have a Durarara/Harry potter fic in progress now._

_Please enjoy this story :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>"You bastard!"<p>

"Edward stop!"

He ignored his comrade and advanced to the homunculus sitting comfortably on the slab of stone, his dreadlocks swaying despite the fact that there was no wind. Envy smirked as the golden haired boy sent a metallic fist flying to his face. The boy's arm was not made of flesh and bone, but rather automail, a material that could easily send a normal human being's head soaring out of its socket.

But Envy was anything but human.

He focused his gaze in the arm, which was moving as though in slow motion. The boy himself was also suffering from the same effect, his feet trudging slowly through the scarlet water, scattering what looked like blood drops on to his trousers. His eye color was identical to his hair and was filled with immense fury and hate. Envy then found that he had three options: the first one was to enable the blonde to deliver the punch. It would be a very deadly blow that would literary send him catapulting across the area, but it should be all right considering that he could regenerate. He would leave Edward and his Xingese friend to starve while they search for both him and an exit. Secondly, he could activate a chain reaction within his body cells, causing them to alter and transform him into an inhuman abomination that was horrifying to stare at.

Or he could pursue the third option.

As quick as a flash he reached for Edward's arm and grabbed it, tugging hard at the wrist. The boy screamed as Envy used all of his strength to twist the prosthetic limb until its joints broke and then, as though he were sensing danger approaching, he lashed a foot out at the blonde's stomach. The boy gagged and toppled over into the sea of blood, covering him head to toe with fluids of vivid crimson. There was one last ritual to perform and with a laugh, he pressed down hard on the boy's ribcage with his foot. The boy's howling was like music to his ears, like a melody performed by a very proficient bard.

Then all of a sudden, pain erupted from Envy's left shoulder blade. He turned his head to catch a glimpse of its source and found a steel bladed katana lodged into it. Its blade exhibited an image of the somewhat furious Ling Yao behind him; his eyes squinted to display seriousness. The man briskly pulled out the ruby tinged sword only to have his enemy grip him by the throat. His weapon plunged into the swallow waters and dug itself in vertically so that its embossed hilt was sticking out of the bloody sea. Envy then gave him a wild grin as he squeezed tightly on his neck, relishing the agony that the man was now feeling. The Xingese choked as he struggled to release himself from the homunculus's grasp.

"Stop it Envy!" Edward spluttered as he rose himself to a standing position, clutching his rib with his other hand – the one made out of tissue, flesh and muscles.

The homunculus sneered at the interrupter. "Or else what?" he demanded. "You're going to beat me to a senseless pulp? Hahahaha! In your dreams shorty!"

"That's it I've had it with you!" The blonde alchemist dashed towards him, his hands balled into fists. Envy sensed his next move and in a few seconds the boy joined his partner in an unpleasant hold around the neck.

"Why… did… you do it?" Edward gasped, his voice changed by the constricted grasp around his throat.

"The Ishvalian crisis?" Envy snarled. "Well I was given a mission to perform that task. You probably already know who gave me that mission don't you?"

The blonde started to say something, but was cut off as his vocal cords became compressed. He glanced at his partner who was in a much painful shape than he was. Ling's pupils have disappeared into his eyelids, now putting the whites of his eyes on display. His veins were showing through his skin, his chin flecked with saliva. If Edward doesn't force Envy to loosen his grip, then it would be a matter of seconds before the Xingese meets his demise along with him.

Edward thought of his brother Alphonse. Years ago he had made a promise to him; to restore their bodies back to normal and to undo the sin in which they've caused. He wondered how difficult it must be for him to live without any physical body but a suit of armor. He thought about the moments which Alphonse would complain about how he wasn't able to eat anything, nor feel any pain. What about Winry? Wouldn't her life be ten times trickier if she had to take care of a soul encrusted within a metal body? What about Pinako? And Mustang, and Riza and all the people he knew? And what would Ling's henchmen and his people say when they've discovered that the prince of Xing has fallen to a weakling homunculus. Honestly he didn't even have a clue to whether Envy was that strong.

Suddenly Envy yelled, "YOU'RE COMING WITH ME MOTHERFUCKERS!" and Edward felt himself being dragged along by the inhuman strength of his enemy. Then he realized something.

_The well. He wants to push us down there._

He was about to shout something to Ling, but was interrupted by a piercing scream that emitted from his mouth. Envy fell alongside them, laughing evilly as the three of them slid faster and faster into the abyss below.

* * *

><p><em>Great, I guess I'm in heaven now.<em>

Edward's eyes flickered open, thinking that his expectations of lying on a bed of clouds and seeing harp wielding angels gathering around him would be justified. Instead he was facing a concrete wall, smeared with offensive graffiti and grime. A couple of torn up posters were placed in a line, each one depicting an image from an old movie. Two trashcans situated by the wall, positioned so closely together as though they were couples. Sounds of people chatting and cars moving about were heard and it finally dawned to him that he was in an alleyway. He heaved himself up and spotted something else on the ground.

Ling Yao was laying spread eagle on the pavement. Without a moment's hesitation, Edward hurriedly knelt over to examine him, his fingers swooping over the Xingese's neck and wrist, checking to see if there was a pulse.

He couldn't feel one.

He placed his hand over his chest. _No heartbeat._ He shook the body. _No reaction._ He shrieked into his ear, his voice attracting a group of passerby's nearby. _Still nothing._ One man dressed in a waistcoat opened his phone and dialed a number - possibly the police. If Ling wasn't awake in a few minutes, then Edward could be mistaken for murder. Panicking, he performed a CPR on his chest, praying to god that the prince would wake up.

_Nothing happened. The prince was dead._

He felt tears forming in his eyes. He had never liked Ling that much, but the thought of how he wasn't able to save a certain girl who was transformed into a chimera and mercy killed began to plague his mind. He thought of Hughes, how he died in an attempt to help the Elric brothers with their quest. He thought of his children and how his daughter would grow up without a father. It was his fault Ling was brought into this mess. The man had kindly accepted his help, whether it was for Xing or his own purposes, he wouldn't know. Breathing deeply, Edward knew there was one last rite to execute in order to confirm his demise. He hoped to god that no one would witness him doing this. Taking in a deep breath, he moved in closer till his forehead was nearly touching the prince's and closed his eyes.

"Don't even think about it."

Suddenly Edward felt himself being pushed off the body as it slowly began to rise. He couldn't believe his eyes. Ling was alive and standing in top shape right in front of him. A scowl representing disgust and irritation was worn on his face as he glared at his surroundings. The waistcoat man who was about to phone the police, then whispered something into the handheld and shoved it into his pocket after staring at them, awestruck.

"Where in the name of Alkahestry am I?" the prince asked.

"Well how should I know?" Edward replied. "But something tells me that we're in a city."

"Excuse me."

They stopped and turned to an old man standing a few paces away from them. He had a long billowing white beard, with spectacles surrounding his kind hearted eyes. He was dressed in a pale robe which made him stick out of place with the other people on the street. He appeared to smile as he moved closer and closer. Edward knew he had recognized his man before. But once he was locking eyes with him, he knew that his thoughts were vindicated.

"Who are you?" Ling inquired curiously.

"I believe we have plenty of time to discuss that," the man replied. "But first let me treat you to a drink at a nearby place. It's just down the end of this alley."

"No thanks old man," Edward sneered. "But we got better things to do."

He had almost turned away until the man said "Edward Elric, I know how to get you home."

Edward stopped on the spot, his fingers twitching with astonishment. How did this man know his name? Was he from Amestris?

But then again there was something oddly familiar about him.

"You do!" Ling also jumped right in the air after hearing about the man's claim. "You really know how to get us back home?"

"Partially yes," the old man replied. "But we'll talk more about it after you've had your meal. You look like you're going to starve to death at the moment."

His smile never ceased on his wrinkled, beard covered face and Edward could see that his eyes kept on darting towards him every now and then. He believed at this point that his thoughts were vindicated.

The man looked almost exactly like his father.

* * *

><p><em>So how was it? I knew I had rushed the ending to this chapter, but nevermind. Once I get motivated enough, chapter two would be epic! Please review!<em>

**_Edit: Just added a new scene at the end. Hope you've enjoyed this!_**


	2. Chapter 2

"I expect you two would like some coffee?" the elderly man asked, politely.

Edward merely nodded as the man strode over towards the counter. After shortly meeting him, they had been taken to a little café just around the corner of the alley which they had suddenly appeared in after a major incident. He had only told them to follow him and then after seeing what had happened, with Edward sprawled over his companion Ling and trying his very best to revive him, had simply asked if they wanted some drinks. Edward had no clue to what the man is playing at and whether he should trust him or not, but there was one thing he did know. And it was that behind the man's long wispy beard and the pair of moon shaped spectacles, was the face he had hoped he would never see again. A face he had ripped to shreds from every family photo in his house, leaving only a gaping colorless hole above his neckline.

The face that was identical to that of his father's.

"Well here you are," the man spoke as he propped a tray laden with three polystyrene cups on to the table, trails of steam rising from within their contents. "Made to perfection, I must say. The service in this café is very satisfying indeed."

Edward ignored him and stared at the brownish liquid swirling in the cup as though checking for any traces of poison. He turned to Ling Yao, who basically shrugged and took a tiny sip out of the cup. Needless to say, he grimaced at the taste.

"This stuff is coffee?' he asked.

"Why yes my fellow Xingese," the elderly stranger replied. "A drink many muggles like to recommend, especially in the early hours of the morning after waking up. It fills you with enough energy that you would not feel sleepy at all under nighttime approaches. A beverage best catered to wizards, goblins and especially princes such as you."

Edward almost tipped over his drink in incredulity. How did the man know that Ling was a prince, let alone a Xingese? And what on earth was a muggle? Were they some sort of strange dwarf like creatures who would dwell in the swamps? The man also mentioned wizards and goblins; was he an immortal originating from the medieval times? Judging by his appearance, the man could have been blasting many of these individuals to the afterlife using all the trusty spells and curses hidden under his sleeves, or spell book to be more realistic.

Or could he be Envy in disguise?

"But this tastes awful," Ling complained as he slid his beverage to the side. Edward could tell from the redness of his cheeks that he was blushing from hearing the word 'prince'. "How on earth could this be suitable for a member of a prestigious monarch?"

"Ah my dear friend," the old man said. "The coffee you're drinking has not yet been sweetened by the addition of a strange delicious material. The muggles call it sugar and I would advise you to sprinkle some into it. Trust me your taste buds will enjoy its flavor and you yourself will benefit." He reached for the cup then stopped before his fingers began to curl around the plastic. "Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm sure you and Mr. Edward Elric here won't mind. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry."

"That's enough Envy!"

Edward's sudden outburst had dominated Dumbledore's speech, shifting Ling's focus now to the young state alchemist. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I'm saying that the old geezer here is actually Envy in disguise," Edward replied. Then he aimed a finger at Dumbledore, who on the other hand appeared to be rather taken aback. "You can't fool us you little bastard. That beard of yours might conceal that asshole's features but nobody, not even a dumbass, would dare to invite two strangers to drink coffee with him. And all the stuff about muggles, witchcraft and goblins, bullshit! I know very well magic doesn't exist. So are you going to get us back home to Al or are you going to face the wrath of my automail. I bet you it'll be powerful enough to tear your fucking limbs off a million times!"

"Are you crazy!"

It was Ling Yao who broke the increasing tension in the café, a mixture of fear and irritation dawned upon his face as though expecting the old man to lash out.

"You can't say those things to a polite stranger!" he added. "Especially one who had invited us for coffee. It is a moral code amongst all people in Xing."

"I don't care about any code," Edward retorted, readying himself in one of the martial arts poses he had learnt from his mentor. "All I care is about getting rid of this cross dresser and saving our own asses."

"Where are your manners? There wasn't even anything wrong with the drink!"

"He knows our identity!"

"Be quiet Edward!" Ling snapped. "You know that Envy would have killed us minutes before we even entered this building. Albus Dumbledore here has just invited us for some good reason which he must explain himself."

"And indeed I will," Dumbledore said, finishing his sentence. He wasn't even a tiny bit furious with what Edward had confessed and seemed to be quite disappointed with himself. "I must really apologize for not stating my name before inviting you to the café. It was very dim-witted of me. Truthfully I am not who you expect me to be. My true identity would come as a big shock to the two of you and I believe that you would dub it as balderdash. But believe it or not, I am a wizard."

Silence dawned upon the café as a result of this quote. Then Edward snapped out of it.

"Total bullshit!" he sneered, waging a finger at the headmaster. "Don't you dare spread me some blatant lies about your identity you old geezer. Or perhaps I should call you a shape shifting, inhuman transvestite because that's what you really are! Now you're going to take us home right now or we'll make you do so! Ling ready your weapon! If he starts fucking around with us again make sure to slice his leg off. I wanna see that bastard squirm!"

"But Ed –"

"Shut up and do what I say! He can regenerate so what's the big deal. It's not like he's going to die."

"Edward I think we need to listen to him," Ling began while eyeballing the headmaster who now appeared to be mediating with his eyes firmly shut. "Maybe he is telling the truth?"

Edward glared at him. "These guys almost killed Lan Fan. He fucked up my mechanic's life. If you think I'm going to just sit here and let him get away, then you're just a naïve little asshole. Now don't stop me! I'm going to land a punch on this guy's face to prove me right!"

Suddenly the floor beneath the soles of their shoes began to ripple and quiver, causing Edward to lose his balance and collapse flat on his stomach. As he stared upwards at Dumbledore, he realized that the elderly man was muttering something under his breath. Before he could be stopped, Edward let out a cry of surprise as he was hoisted up into the ceiling by his feet and left dangling there upside-down as though an invisible hand were grasping his shoe. His arms writhed about as the old man heaved himself to a standing position.

"How'd you do that?" Edward asked. "What is this power? Is it a new form of alchemy?"

"Not quite my friend," the old man replied, soothingly. "It is actually a power known specifically as magic."

"Impossible! That clearly defies the laws of alchemy. It just doesn't exist."

"In your world it may cease to exist," Dumbledore explained. "But in the world I live in, it is basically an ability used by many gifted individuals. Observe…"

He pulled out a wooden stick and forced the tip of it to glow a dazzling yellow by reciting an incantation. Edward suddenly felt himself being slowly brought downwards until he was standing on the floor with his two feet. His legs suddenly quivered and his knees buckled as a result of the immense revelation that was enveloping him. He was however unaware that Ling Yao was feeling exactly the same, his face as pale as someone who has just experienced something supernatural.

'This must all be a dream," Edward muttered. "It's unbelievable."

"I'm afraid it is a reality you'll have to face Edward," Dumbledore said. "You mustn't be wary of us. We wizards will do whatever we can to bring you home."

"Can you teach us?"

The question was unexpectedly coming from Ling's mouth. Edward glared at the young prince.

"You really are a dumbass you know that prince," he scowled.

"Well since these people will bring us back home, why not learn their traditions? I mean we can use magic to kill Envy right?"

"A homunculus cannot be killed by a stick that shoots lasers and shit whenever you say some weird stuff."

"How do you know? Maybe there's a spell that can blast one into pieces and make sure he never comes back. There is one is there not?" Ling added, his gaze averting to Dumbledore's.

The headmaster stroked his beard in thought. "It could be possible, but since we haven't come into contact with these creatures yet then I highly doubt that they can be killed that easily by magic. Unless you use the unforgivable curses which my ministry degree, are considered to be very illegal in this society. Sending you home would take quite a lot of months, even years to accomplish. But as Ling here has just stated, it would actually be best for you to learn about witchcraft and wizardry while we're here."

He placed a couple of strange looking coins and notes on the table. "Well off we trot. Since you are going to learn magic, then we have a big day tomorrow."


End file.
